Banan's clan
by Violets in Shadow
Summary: Sequel to Violet eyes, a dictator named Banan comes into the clans and takes over, changeing everything, including the cats themselves, how will he be stoped? Rated T just to be safe nothing probable
1. Chapter 1

Hollyfrost- Hi everyone!

Violetstorm- Yo!

Lionclaw- It's time to do the disclaimer now! Where's Jaypaw!

_Lionclaw spoke like a gameshow host_

Jaypaw- ugggg.

_ummmm..._

Jaypaw- what?

_why are you ugggging about?_

Jaypaw- it's morning.

_oh_

Hollyfrost- um, hello. It's disclaimer time.

Violetstorm- Violets in Shadow does not own Warriors,

Lionclaw- Any related Books,

Hollyfrost- Characters,

Jaypaw- or funny coments.

Violetstorm- But she would apprecitate it if you didn't copy her work, where we were thought up.

_Yes, I'm a good writer, think of your own stuff_

_

* * *

_

_No. It couldn't be. Banan was the leader?_ I looked around, I saw all my clanmates, and all the other clans, plus some I didn't recognize.

"Yes pretty little Violet, it's everyone, except the leaders, and deputies, and elders." He rang out from the Highlege. _He killed the elders?_ I was shocked. Lionclaw came up to me and supported me.

"Everyone, all of Bananclan! Listen up…"

"I will never be Bananclan!" yowled Berrynose from the corner of the packed hollow.

"Plague, action!" yowled Banan. A big, dust colored tom came out from the crowd and pinned down Berrynose quickly. Then, after a nod from Banan, he delivered the killing blow. I turned away quickly, so I wouldn't see. But I still heard Daisy scream, then die. Lionclaw put his tail on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Now, Bananclan, we will separate you into groups. First we half to change your names,"

"Change our names, but that's unheard of!" I yowled.

"Quiet!' I was waiting to have Plague kill me, but he never came "It's only to make it easier on me. You, you're Violetstorm, right?" I nodded "Now you're Violet, get it?" I got it, and so did every one else, fearing for their lives.

"Okay, anyone with the name of a plant, stand over there," he motioned with his tail to the wall of the camp. I got up and walked over hesitantly, and sat next to Hollyfrost, or Holly, now.

"Now those with the names of prey, stand over there." Jaypaw, Squirrelflight, Mousewisker and many others walked that way.

"Now those with the names of other beasts, stand with my guards." Lion walked over there, unhappy. He wasn't next to me. I was torn up.

"Who is left, who are you?" he asked Icepaw.

"Ice." She meowed softly. He nodded to Plague, and Plague jumped on the little cat and crushed her, dieing instantly.

"Anyone with the name of an object will die. Who are you?" he asked Whitewing.

"Ummm, White."

"Now you're name is Snowdrop, go stand with the plants." She walked over to us and sat down.

"You?" he asked Brightheart.

"Bright,"

"No, you're Half. You're name's Half." He nodded to plague, who killed her.

"No!" yowled Cloudtail. He lunged at Plague, but he lost the fight. Banan killed Dustpelt, changed Sandstorm to Sandtiger, changed Sorreltail to Flower, changed Cinderfur to Lynx, killed Ashfur, and killed Graystripe. Some other clan cats were killed, but I didn't know them. Then he noticed the kits.

"Names?" he asked Millie, who was on the plant side, disguising her name with Starflower.

"Sleep, Wing, Tangle, Stream and Hollow."

"All plant apprentices, no matter the name. Hollow is Snowdrop's, Sleep is Holly's, Tangle is Thorn's, Stream is Tawny's, and Wing is Violet's."

Wingkit came and sat next to me looking terrified. I pulled her close with my tail, and she collapsed into me.

"I'd like to introduce my mate," a pretty white she cat with blue eyes came up and brushed up against Banan and sat next to him "Malice."

"And our daughter," added Malice "Pawn." A little white cat with black splotches came up and sat in between them.

"Plant's are workers, fixing the camp, and tending to my and my guards, needs."

I was a _servant._

"Prey names are hunters, always with a guard, and Guards keep everyone in line. No one eats until me and my guards are feed."

"His personal servant is," Malice scanned the plants, eyes rolling down each of us "Violet."

_Me, a maid, no way_. I thought. I was to do this, and teach Wingkit how to do this? But I had to, to live. Malice motioned scornfully for me and Wingkit to sit under Highlege. After he concluded the meeting he motioned for me to climb up to Highlege, in his den, without Wingkit.

"First clear my dirt, and then get me some bedding, then some prey." I ran off the chores in my head, and completed each one, at the cost of my life.

"Good, now make yourself, and Wing, nests on Highlege, so I can keep an eye on you." He was a dictator. A tyrant. He had to be stopped. If he were to be stopped, I needed to play cool, and rally everyone. I needed to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The waiting was unbearable

The waiting was unbearable. I kept having to tend too Banan, getting this and that, some moss, a mouse, Malice. Night was the fun part. Every night, he let his captives, the clans, talk amongst them, guarded by his cronies. I always took these opportunities to talk to Lionclaw.

"He's insane!" I whispered to Lionclaw. Our heads bowed "I'm tired of picking up after him, he's horrible!"

"I know! The guards are no better. They keep making me practice fight, like an apprentice." Then he swished his tail three times. A code had been going around the resistance. One tail swish meant we're meeting at the hollow in one day, two swishes, meet in two days and so on. I nodded making sure he knew I understood. Then a guard, a tabby she cat, came up to us.

"I know about the revolt," she whispered, making sure no one heard "I want to help. I've rallied some of Banan's original supporters. They are Twister, Gypsy, Dawn, Peaches, Pain, Silk, Pawn and Malice."

"But Malice is his mate, and Pawn is his daughter!" I whispered surprised. I had already learned that this cat, Jinx, was part of my side. She had been talking to my servant friends.

"Do you think Malice wanted to be his mate? He made her, by threatening to kill her, and her littermates. Pawn hates Banan. He wants her to be just like him, but she doesn't. She hates violence." I nodded, and then swished my tail three times. She nodded, to make sure I understood.

But, oddly, I barely trusted her. I knew Pawn felt the way she said, now that some one had told me. I hadn't noticed it before. But Jynx was suspicious. She was part of Banan's inner-circle.

Then Tawnypelt and Hollyfrost came up and sat by us, and Jynx walked over to a group of Banan's supporters. Tawnypelt had become a close friend, and good idea person.

"Sleep! Malice, please come to my den for the night." yowled Banan, from Highlege. We all bolted to our dens. The clan guards slept in the apprentices den, Workers slept in the warriors den, and Banan's cronies slept out side, under Highlege. We had learned to get to the dens as soon as possible, because if you lagged behind, Banan had you killed. We lost Toadpaw that way. I used the time before I went to sleep that night, to make fun of Banan, silently. His fur looked like a bruised Banana.

"Hi!" a girl from school came up to me in the hallway. I never liked or paid attention to her "So how's it going?" she asked way to cheery.

"Fine, I guess."

"Look, " her cherry tone faded to hatred "Stay away from Leo, he's going to be mine. My brother taking care of him now, so stay away."

"No!" I immediately yelled at her "I like him, and he likes me, so back off."

"Girls," she motioned with her finger and about thirty girls flooded out of the girl's bathroom. One grabbed my wrist, the other my forearm. Every one of them grabbed a part of me. The teachers didn't do a thing; they were all in the teachers lounge, eating pie.

As they dragged me in the direction of the bathroom, I glanced down the hall, and saw Leo. He didn't see me. I tried to scream, but one of them had my mouth. I thrashed and punched, raked my fingernails down them, but I couldn't get free. Then when we were in the bathroom, they started punching me, slapping me, and kicking me.

It was so unreal. It was so unlikely, it was so, planned out. Then once I was weakened to the point of not being able to move out of shear agony, they let go. I fell in a disheveled heap on the tile floor.

When I looked up, my chestnut hair, with a streak of blood, sliced a line through my vision. I saw her, that girl, standing over me smirking, her pink skirt unwrinkled and uncreased, was smirking. Then she left, with the whole of her army. I couldn't move, I was there for about three minutes, until the word spread to Shania.

She bolted through the halls like a scared cheetah. I was her best friend; she had always protected me, from anyone. She ran past teachers, past other kids. She had a trail of teachers following her by the time she reached me. She crashed through the door and found me. She knelt down by me and lifted my head up. I moaned, but she kept it there, tears falling down her face.

Then five seconds later Mrs. Mariner, and about five other teachers, who had tried to catch Shania, was stopped in their tracks at the door, looking at my battered body. Shania looked at them, her eyes over flowing with tears. They knew she didn't do it.

"Get Ms. Sydney!" yelled Mrs. Mariner. Ms. Sydney was the sixth grade Spanish teacher, and also an emergency injury call-for-help. Then my vision failed. I felt two big arms lift me up and carry me around, and then I was placed on something soft.

"We don't need to call an ambulance; she'll be fine, just in a lot of pain." I heard the scratchy, loud voice of Ms. Sydney. I opened my eyes to find myself in the teacher's lounge, lying on the couch. I was then told to take an Advil and go to my next class, while they talked about what I should do.

When I walked into my forth period classroom, Social studies, Mrs. Spaniel, everyone looked at me with sympathy, and the guys cringed. I looked at Leo and he looked shocked. I guess no one had told him. I looked at him, and began to tear up. After class he came up to me.

"I will never be with that girl, and I'll protect you." There was a moment of silence. I dropped my books and hugged him crying. He hugged back, then, before I knew it, the day was over, and Shania came up to me.

"The teachers want you in the office, me and you." After we were seated in the leather chairs at the principal's office, he began talking to us. I told him the whole story, and he knew the girl, all the girls. He said they were to be suspended. I knew I still wasn't safe. Only Shania and Leo could protect me. But, I knew I shouldn't need them, but while I was weak, I did. They were my clan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Violet!" yowled Banan, waking me up, or as I walked into the loop. I nudged Wingkit awake and she drowsily opened her eyes. Today was the night.

I was going to the training clearing. I'd asked to go hunting, with the prey names, to teach Wingkit. He said that was a good Idea. He made all the plant names with apprentices go hunting, along with all the prey. He let the guards pick who they wanted to take.

Lionclaw immediately ran to me, but Banan stopped him. He didn't want me alone with Lionclaw! Then Jynx ran to me, and Lionclaw to Tawnypelt. I looked around.

Dawn was taking Whitewing and Hollowkit. Peaches was taking Hollyfrost and Sleepkit. Twister was taking Thornclaw and Tanglekit. Gypsy was taking a Shadowclan named Toadfoot. Pain was taking Crowfeather. Silk was taking Weaselfur and Harespring, from Windclan, like Crowfeather.

"Violet! Clean my den!" I walked lazily into Banan's den, took out the soiled moss. As I walked out his tail brushed my flank, but I took no notice of it.

We had all decided to get to the hollow different ways. I was walking around the edge of camp, past a few boulders deeper in the territory, and then making my way to the hollow. As we began our route, we heard crying and a slow thumping sound. When we reached the Boulders, we knew what it was.

Malice was running and throwing her belly into the rocks. I ran up to Malice and stood in her way.

"You don't understand!" she yowled "I'm having that monster's kits!"

"What?" I asked genuinely surprised.

"What if these don't turn out like Pawn! You know he killed her littermates! I had three healthy kits, but he said he would choose one, the biggest and the most like him." Then she broke down and began whimpering. Then Pawn walked out of a bush, looking like she didn't hear a thing.

"Mother!" she ran and comforted her mother, nuzzling her fur, and offering her shoulder to lean on. Me, Jynx and Pawn supported Malice through the trees to the clearing, while Wingkit padded along behind us. All the other cats were already there. Some were seated on the edge, watching for any cat from Banan's clan.

"Okay, we're all here," I began in a hushed tone.

Everyone nodded; showing that resistance was all here.

"Here's what we're going to do…" I read off the plan to my comrades.

"But what about Plague? And the others?" asked Lionclaw.

"There are only about four cats not in the resistance aside from Banan, so the spies will take care of them, so they'll be caught off guard." We changed the plan about twenty times, until it was full proof.

I climbed into bed, going to sleep as a human. I awoke in the camp, just in front of the fresh kill pile. _I must still be asleep _I thought as I looked around. The camp was surrounded by layers of those swirly plastic things that you hang from the ceiling. You know, like you hang them up and spin them and it looks like they come out of no where.

They were hung in layers, like a tiered cake, without being attached to any thing. They were all light pink, and bright. A blue-furred she-cat with stars in her pelt suddenly appeared.

"Hello my name is Bluestar, and I have a prophecy for you." she began**:**

_"Danger the clans will all lose,_

_once you kill the one with bruise._

_Jynx, Twister, Gypsy and Dawn,_

_are on all the side with Pawn._

_Once the problem as turned black,_

_you will get what you lost back."_

"But that's," I began, but she was already gone, and I was falling deeper into sleep. The one thought I managed to think was, _we will never get what we lost back, they're in starclan. _

"Hello." I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

"Who," I never finished. I turned around in the hallway at school to see the girl, the pink-skirted, evil army leader.

"You have seven days to leave Leo alone," she suddenly turned smirkish "he's mine."

"Okay, look," I began furiously "Back off! I like him and he likes me. You need to stand down and back off." Then after a few seconds of hatred coming from her face, suddenly she was happy.

"Hi, Leo!" crooned the girl happily. Leo had come up and stood behind me, threateningly "did you come to see me?"

Was she serious? Was she so thick as to believe he would come and stand behind me, looking like he was about to kill her, and still like her? Then Shania materialized behind me, and the girl looked confused.

I was still bruised and scratched, so my friends weren't more than ten feet behind me, at any given time. My mother had been really scared, and called the school, who told her my story. She would have kept me from school, but she had to leave for a week long trip the day after, so she never got a chance to call the school again.

"Back away Jackie." said Shania menacingly. So her name was Jackie.

"Go away and leave me alone." piped in Leo. The girl looked like she was watching a horror movie. _She still doesn't get it_ I thought as Leo told her off with the help of Shania. Jackie looked ready to throw them aside and kill me, and then the weirdest thing happened. My entire class made a huge wall in-between me and Jackie.

I was so happy. So many people cared enough to protect me. I vowed to myself that if they ever needed protection, I would help them.

To my embarrassment, the school caught it on video tape and called a school assembly. They played it on a huge screen. Afterward I was the first one to clap. They called me to the stage to say a few words.

"If you look closely at me face as my class made the wall, you will see me smiling. I was so happy, that so many people cared enough to protect me when I was weak. I want every one of my classmates who helped me to stand up, because people like you are rare. People like you, the ones that care, are the ones who make this school livable."

Everyone who helped stood up proudly, and everyone started clapping. I was clapping loudest of all. I was wrong, Leo and Shania weren't the only one's in my clan.

They were all my clan.

* * *

Hey everyone! The first one to recomend anything for the story, will get their names put in somewhere in the stories. By the way, when or if Violetstorm has kits with Lionclaw, she won't be, um, you know, with Leo. It's completely seperate. If you haven't read my cool new disclamer, it's on chapter one of both stories. I changed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Lightkit, you gave me a great idea! I kiss the ground you walk on! I need to know who your brother is, so I can read his story, k?**

* * *

"Never going to give up." I meowed

I was staring at the resistance, my people. The plan was set, but we had to wait. We had to wait until the light of the full moon would help us.

"It's a new day, and new era. Banan's era will be gone. We will win!" I yowled. Then I screamed. I screamed a battle cry. I yowled to my people, my clans. I trusted them all, fully now.

I yowled to Amanda, Shania, Leo and my class back home. I yowled to them all. Then I hadn't known, that the least likely of them all, would be the real hero.

The plan was for the first half of us to run in, and kill all of Banan's supporters, then the second group was going to kill Banan. I was leading the second group. I was going to kill Banan.

I had figured half of the prophecy out. Banan was the one with bruise, like a bruised banana. The second part was self explained. Pawn was defiantly on my side, I could tell. The third line still evaded me though. It was impossible to get what we lost back, our families, our clanmates, nothing. We were gone, they were gone.

Banan was a thief. He took my mentor. He took the first one to want me in the clan. He took our freedom, our kits, and our strength. We were a broken clan, several broken clans. We had to get rid of him.

I yowled on, followed by my people. I misjudged. Someone heard me, us. Plague was the one. He stared then ran back to camp. All of Banan's supporters came running. The spies hightailed it out of there. They weren't found, but we were.

"Well, well, well…" sounded Banan from Highlege. I had swarmed in the crowd just in time. He hadn't found out the plan, or that I was a sort of leader. He just new we had gathered.

"It seems my clan has planned something, but I still don't know what. I don't like not knowing. You're going to tell me." he turned to Lionclaw. I was soon surrounded by Plague, Claws, a cream tom, Panoramic, a black tom, and Cora, a calico she cat. All of Banan's supporters.

"What were you planning?" he asked Lionclaw

"Nothing!" he loudly lied. He nodded and Cora pinned me down, and Claws bit my tail once. I yowled out in pain. Lionclaw looked ready to cry.

"I ask again, what were you planning?" I looked at Lionclaw, pleading with my eyes for him not to tell Banan.

"Nothing." He said more softly. I yowled again as Claws bit hard on my tail two more times. I thrashed wildly and threw Cora off, but before I knew it Plague was on me, pinning me down, hard. I told Lionclaw, with my eyes to lie. I couldn't win.

"We were planning to hunt, the plants and guards, and the preys were going to help us brush up on our skills. It seemed like nothing, so I didn't say earlier." said Lionclaw, a little shaky. Banan seemed to buy it. He ended the meeting, and called me up to his den to clean it, with Wingkit.

I gave Wingkit a little moss to carry out, and I got the rest. She wasn't but five moons, she shouldn't have been working. As we carried moss in, I stole glances at Lionclaw. I barely got to see him anymore, but my love for him burned even stronger. By the look in his eyes, I could tell he loved me too.

But Wingkit looked miserable. I was now like a mother to her, since she only saw her's at night. I thought to myself that night, as we walked_, by the time we win, she'll be ready to be an apprentice for real._

I could always see the Shadowclan, Windclan and Riverclan cats looked like they were walking on thorns. This wasn't their home; they weren't used to hunting here. They were only allowed to go to about half of Windclan and Shadowclan territory. The Riverclan cats had it worst. When I was in the forest getting moss, I could see them, staring at their old home.

_It is their home_, I silently though to myself, _and it's waiting for them. They will always remember who they are. As will I, being human doesn't make me disloyal. It can only help them, help us. I will always know who I am. _

* * *

**I know that was a short chapter, but I need to space the chapters out as much as I can. I'm sorry this chapter was sort of pointless, but i need this chapter to do some forshadowing, and to tell anout the profecy, and by the way I'm lstening to "spirit stallion of the cimmaron" songs on youtube as I type this, I dance**.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I gathered the Riverclan hunters together. I felt really sorry for them, being so far away from their home. I decided to put a plan in motion just for them.

"So," began this cat called Minnowscale, a Riverclan hunter "you're going to tell Banan to let us fish in the old river?"

I nodded. My plan was to have Malice ask Banan, really feminine sounding. Minnowscale looked really sad, even though I brought her happy news. Her sister, Peppletail, had been killed the first day.

Malice offered her support to help Minnowscale feel better. She pushed Malice away gentlely, and then fell into a dark grey tabby Riverclan tom's fur, and he licked her ears. I had learned that this tom's name was Rippletail. He had been renamed Pike, by Banan, so he could live.

Banan had just passed this new rule that you couldn't have a mate outside your rank. It was like he was deliberately trying to keep me and Lionclaw apart! I snarled at the idea.

"You still angry about Lionclaw?" asked Hollyfrost, looking concerned.

"Yes! It's like Banan wants to keep us apart!"

"He probably does," she began thoughtfully "to keep clan numbers down, to keep us under control." I was still angry. I snarled even more. Hollyfrost put her tail on my shoulder to comfort me.

"But I love him," I whimpered.

"And I love you to." I hadn't noticed Lionclaw in the shadows. I ran up to him, and brushed up against him, and he brushed his cheek against mine. As soon as it began, it was stopped. Claws came up and stood between us bristling.

I walked away, hissing, with Hollyfrost, and Lionclaw walked away with Spiderleg, a long limbed black tom from Thunderclan. I was angry. But I knew, no matter how hard Banan tried, he would never stop me. He would be dead soon.

After a long day of work, I waited to see Malice. She was supposed to be asking about the river. I saw her walk down the ledges from Highlege. She ran up to me bouncing.

"He said they could do it! All they have to do is take a guard with them!" I was very happy, until I noticed a fresh, deep gash on Malice's cheek.

"Malice," I said sympathetically "we should have Leafpo-, Leaf, or Jay look at that."

"No, well maybe, okay." I guided her to Leafpool and Jaypaw, who were sitting in the middle of the clearing, sorting herbs.

"Hey, you guys back on medicine duties?" I asked. Banan had them as a hunter, and a worker.

"Yes, he saw our talents valuable." answered Leafpool very mellow.

"Malice has a gash on her cheek, can you fix it?" I asked kindly. Leafpool nodded and stated chewing up some leaves and pressed them to Malice's face. I thought about Malice's wound, and I came up with one possibility. _Banan must have given that to her. _

"Hey Malice," I called to her as Leafpool put cobwebs on her face "how'd you get the gash?"

"Well, might as well say it." Leafpool had finished with Malice and was listening intently as she spoke, but Malice hung her head.

"I asked Banan strait out," began Malice "listing the reason's, offering help, and so on. He said it was s great idea, and then slashed my cheek. He said to be more respectful to him."

"As you should," Banan walked up behind us, and curved around me, and sat next to Malice, Malice shrunk a little bit in fear.

"But you're lucky, you had my mercy. Any one else who disrespects me in such a way will be killed or worse…" he added with a menacing smile.

I turned my head away to hide me scowling look. I don't do well with superiors, even though he wasn't one. I had to play cool because he held more cards than I did at the present time. I needed to wait.

"Look at me Violet," he began, I didn't move "I SAID LOOK AT ME!!" I turned quickly, to avoid being attacked. I looked at his face, into his eyes. I was always curious, was he always evil?

I saw, evil yes, but something else. I knew what it was, but I couldn't name it. It was familiar; I'd seen it in another cat's eye, but who? He then turned away, seeing confusion in my eyes.

He turned to Malice immediately, told her something I couldn't hear, and then walked away. I looked at Malice, and her blue eyes were wide with fear.

**Quick Malice POV**

_No not her! She's in love!_

**Back to Violetstorm's POV**

I tried to put my finger on that emotion; I'd seen it before, lately even. But I knew, even if I saw it, I wouldn't recognize it. He would have to tell me. Then I saw Plague, he was eyeing Tawnypelt as she walked by.

That was it! That was the emotion!_ But, it wasn't for me,_ I thought really relieved, _it must be for…_

I knew the last word to that thought, but I didn't want to think it. I watched his eyes as they followed Tawnypelt out of camp to the moss clearing, and as he followed her. I ran after him, afraid. I hid in the bushes, disguised by the shadows.

"That's an impressive amount of moss," began Plague. As Tawnypelt turned around, he jumped on her, flipping her over in the process. She thrashed and batted at him. I yowled as loud as I could, so someone could come and help. I latched on to his back and lifted him off of her.

He kicked me off, knocking the wind out of me, and ran at Tawnypelt. But a warrior, I could tell it was a clan warrior, pumbled him over blocking his way. I looked at the face; it was Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt's mate. His eyes were burning with fury.

"You…leave…her…alone!" he yowled between slashes. Then Lionclaw, Spiderleg, Jynx, Gypsy and Pawn, came and separated them. I helped Tawnypelt up; her face was stricken with panic, fear and pure horror.

The next night was a resistance meeting.

"No cat should ever be alone, especially the she-cats." I meowed to the resistance "Tawnypelt was lucky someone came to her rescue."

"I would like to thank you for that," said Tawnypelt, leaning against Rowanclaw "without you, no one would have known,"

"But without Rowanclaw, you wouldn't have been saved." She pushed her muzzle into his fur, and he nuzzled her head.

"We should travel in packs of at least three, but I would like to have, um, five in a group, if you can get that many. It should equal about half or more toms. We don't want she-cats on their own, not that she-cat's are weak, it's just,"

"We get what you're trying to say." Minnowscale spoke this time "I'd also like to speak on behalf of the Riverclan hunters; we owe you so much,"

"It isn't me you should be thanking," I was dead serious "Malice put her life on the line to ask him"

"But it was your Idea, at least take credit for something." Malice was trying to help.

"I don't like taking full credit for things other cats help with. I think it's only fair." I meowed.

"Violetstorm! Violetstorm!" I heard chanting ring out throughout the clearing. Lucky for me, no one heard them. After the chanting died away, I began chanting.

"Rowanclaw! Malice! Lionclaw! Gypsy! Jynx! Spiderleg! Pawn!" I listed all the cats that helped, and every cat, except for the cat's I listed, chorused in. Still no one heard us.

"You must never be alone..." a voice in the wind called. No one else seemed to have heard it, so I ignored it. If only I had listened...


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Violetstorm, or Ivy," meowed a familiar voice. It was Thunderstar. I was in another nighttime vision. I was in the camp surrounded a tangle of ivy vines. _Wow that fits,_ I thought. I was still overjoyed to be in a vision and loved being in them.

"You're here to see." He took me to a pool where the fresh kill pile should be. I peered into the pool, and saw a fuzzy image of two cats fighting, I couldn't tell apart the colors of the fur.

"That's you and Banan,"

"What?" I was shocked. I knew I was to fight him, but I didn't think that directly.

"Listen," he began,

_"Violets must to listen to the silent breeze,_

_for the image in the pool is what starclan sees,_

_plan your plan,_

_follow your rules,_

_in the end we don't know who will win,_

_or who will lose."_

"What-"

"Use the jingle. You'll need it." He dissolved into the darkness, and Bluestar padded out of the shadow, where he had once been.

She touched her tail to my forehead. My vision and hearing got blurry.

"Hollyfrost's eyes…" was the l sat thing I heard her say.

When I regained my senses, I was on gathering Island. I was staring at Firestar, Onestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, and all the deputies. It was before!

"Well, Thunder-" Firestar was interrupted by a huge flash of light, and for a few moments, the cats of starclan gathered in a circle, in the middle of the island.

Then, they were gone, and curious mass of black fur was in the middle of where they had been. I saw Jaypaw pad up to mass of fur, and poke it.

"It's a cat, a she-cat!" he sounded shocked as everyone.

"We should allow her into the clans!" yowled Firestar.

"We should _tell_ her to join the clans." added Leopardstar.

"It's plain and clear she's supposed to be here." meowed Onestar. Blackstar remained silent, scowling. It took me a while to process it, that cat was me!

My vision blurred and I fell deeper into sleep. The last thing I heard was Jaypaw.

"She's alive."

"Help!" screamed a little voice from camp.

"Wingkit!" I screamed, panicked. I ran into camp, followed by my group, Twister, Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt. I spotted her in the middle of camp, with Claws standing over her.

"What do you think your doing?" I yowled furious.

"She ran away from me when I gave her an order!" _If that tom puts one claw on that kit,_ I thought, fire sparking from my eyes.

"She's Violet, my personal assistant's, apprentice. She takes orders from Violet and me only." Banan was yowling from Highlege, running down as he spoke. Claws immediately backed off.

I ran foreword and curled my tail around Wingkit to stop her shivering. She ran into my fur and curled up against me. I scowled at Claws, with a side-scowl at Banan for harvesting cats that would kill an innocent kit.

The only reason Banan had stopped Claws was because Claws didn't ask for permission to kill the kit. He wouldn't have cared, if he had asked permission. I was furious at both of them, but I looked at Claws, I had to play cool.

_Claws will be the first to die,_ I thought menacingly as I licked Wingkit to help her feel better. She was going to live, he hadn't touched her, but she was sick out of shock.

"It'll be okay," I meowed to Wingkit silently "I'm here. I've got you."

* * *

**You, um, got it, right? I know I said nothing probable, well I said _probable_. Nothing really happened. It _didn't_, It was really close to though. This one's answering a reveiw sent by one of my early reveiwer named Sparkherb. He/she said it seemd odd to him/her that clans just decided to have her join, she didn't ask. This is why.**


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG! I'm so sorry! I let my cousin load the document on my story, and she loaded the wrong document, and I've been grounded, so didn't see it earlier. I'm so sorry! I'm working on the new chapters, but I'm so sorry to keep you all waiting. Five more reveiws and I'll update.**

* * *

My claws ached. _Does this guy have to have new moss every second?_ I thought to myself as I clawed moss of the roots of a tree. Banan sent me to get moss at least twice a day.

"Stop!" I heard echoing from the trees. Then a few yowls followed. Every cat around me, Lionclaw, Wingkit, Tawnypelt, Gypsy and Silk, jumped then ran towards the sound.

We found Plague, tussling with a pretty, golden red she cat. We all broke them apart, then had the she cat explain herself.

"My name is Autumn." Began the pretty she cat, who was trembling.

Now that I had a good look at her, she had reddish gold fur and Dull yellow eyes with a glint to then, like Marigold's. Her muzzle was pure gold, and it faded to the end of her reddish gold fur. Her paws and ear tips were also gold.

"So, why are you here?" I asked gently. She seemed _really_ scared. I didn't want to scare her. Plague had that taken care of.

"I lived way beyond here, before I had to leave. I had siblings too, Winter, Blizzard, and…I can't say the other's names, it's to painful. I had two more littermates, aside from Winter and Blizzard, until," A wave of sadness spread over her face.

"Then this cat," she continued "a huge tom, took over our land. I was just a kit, five moons. Me and siblings were separated."

"You're that little brat from the encampment!" yowled Plague. _Banan_ was the huge tom. She had been taken over by _Banan_. Her face, and mine, twisted to pure horror. Plague was poising himself for attack, and instinctively, I jumped in front of him, my horror changing to fury.

"Her name isn't, it's" Plague, who was trying to dodge around me, was stiff with excitement and, anger?

"It's Autumn and it always will be!" Autumn was bristling.

"No, we named you, Pathetic Slave!" yowled Plague with a smirk. _He named her Pathetic Slave?_ I was, well, confused.

"No! It's Autumn!" She yowled back.

"Her name is Autumn, or it is now, so drop it!" I interrupted. I hated the way Plague thought he was always in charge. We led Autumn back to camp.

"Why if it isn't," began Banan, only to be stopped.

"Autumn, my name is Autumn."

"You're mother was a fool, thought she could gain my sympathy, by flaunting you around, you and your littermates. I had to kill her, and you're father too. You know, I was going to be your father?" Banan broke into the beginnings of a snarl.

"But she decided against me, for that, stupid general. Flame was it?" _Cats and generals? _I was stumped.

Autumn nodded, trembling.

"Your sister, though, looks just like your mother, Malice get out here!"

Malice padded out of the leaders den, blinking sleep from her eyes. Autumn's eyes were huge with realization.

"Autumn!" Malice was stricken with fear, and happiness. She ran down to Autumn and touched noses with her.

"Is she here?" asked Autumn. I had no idea who "she" was, but I think I knew she was looking for the other littermates.

"Yes, she is." Banan nodded his head to the crowd, and a cat with spirals coating her fur walked foreword. I had never really looked at this cat's fur, so I never saw the unique spiral pattern on her fur. That cat was Jynx.

"Jynx!" meowed Autumn happily. She looked around, probably for Winter and Blizzard, but she didn't see them. Malice whispered something in Autumns ear. Autumn nodded.

Then Malice said something more, and Autumn recoiled, and was shocked.

"How, could," began Autumn. But before she could finish, Jynx finished the story, of Malice and Banan, whispered into her ear.

"You're staying here, now and forever, or until we move." Banan finished as he walked into his den.

"You," Autumn had walked up to me "your different. You faced Plague, for me. No one else did."

"They would have, if I needed them. We,_ did_, belong to clans. We always _had _each other's support." I made sure I emphasized "had", and "did", so she would get that we were rebelling.

She nodded showing that she got that message. I nodded to Malice, who whispered the plan to her sister.

**Autumns POV**

A memory engulfed my mind as I stared at the black cat with violet eyes.

_"Momma?" I asked panicked, calling to a dark nursery at the encampment._

_"Autumn!" I heard a voice from the darkness._

_"Blizzard, Winter?" I wanted my littermates._

_"No, just me and Jynx. It's so dark!"_

_"Yeah I know!"_

_"Please, think of my kits!" I heard my mother's raspy voice._

_"Momma!"_

_"Stay inside kits, and go to sleep. I'll…" I heard a thud, and a slash of claws. My mother never finished her sentence._

_"Momma?!" I called to the darkness, tears falling down my face. I heard the whimpering of my remaining littermates. The others had been lost; some cat had run away with them._

_"Papa?" I called. I saw a huge cat come in, grab both my littermates by the scruff, and run out. My siblings were screaming. That wasn't our father. Next a cat, this time my father, came in and quickly grabbed me by my scruff and ran._

_I was blinded by the bright, outside light, but my sharp eyes quickly agusted. I heard wailing, and screaming, and running paws. He ran through the forest, until we suddenly stopped. He placed me at the paws of an elderly she-cat, gray around the muzzle with age._

_"Take care of her, Rose." Those were the last words I heard him say._

**Violetstorm's POV**

_This cat seems important. I wonder why?_ I thought to myself as I watched Autumn think.


	8. Chapter 8

I have a new Beta!  
Everyone give it up for Kiasong! Wooooo! wooooo!

I need more reveiws, so please reveiw, and no flames. I see them, your story gets an earful, or I'll kill your ears by PM.

* * *

"It'll be okay, come on, your almost done," I heard Leafpool's soothing voice coming out of the nursery. Malice was delivering her litter of kits.

I shuffled my paws nervously then switched to digging them into the soft soil, and continued from that to unconsciously tearing at the ground . The fate of these kits could be good, or they could be persecuted for being Banan's children. The worst-case scenario would be them ending up just like their father_._ My fur bristled more each second.

"Last one, come on," Leafpool promised the queen. Then after about five minutes of anxious waiting, Leafpool walked out of the den, with an unreadable expression on her face. I heard Banan climb down from Highlege, happily awaiting the announcement.

"She had five," Leafpool began. Banan's face was crackling with joy. Mine was clouded with more anguish.

"But they were all stillborn." the medicine cat finished simply. Banan's face fell, and mine turned to contentment.

"All stillborn, but how?" asked Banan bewildered, and angrily lashing his tail. I suddenly began uneasy, stilling my tail and scuffling my paws on the ground.

_Malice killed them before they lived,_ I thought remembering Malice smacking her stomach into the rocks the day of the first resistance meeting.

For some reason, I reached out to Leafpool, with the lying jingle. I had the jingle, a feeling I could reach out to cats to see if they were lying. Jingling meant truth, booms meant lies. I closed my eyes, and felt booms erupting from Leafpool in steady rhythm with Banan's lashing tail.

She was lying. At least one of them, had been born alive. They killed healthy kits.

I found Leafpool later, sitting in the middle of camp, after the chaos had died down, and walked right up to her. She had a look of sorrow, like a coating of water, over her entire body. Her tail, paws, or fur didn't move, as if they were frozen. All she was doing was breathing.

"Why?" I asked sharply, my fur bristling. Leafpool put a mask of fake confusion upon her sorrowful face. I didn't buy it. I narrowed my eyes, lashed my tail, and released my broken claws. Leafpool let out a big sigh and turned to mewearing a mask of sadness.

"So, you know." she whispered with sorrow dripping from her soft, mellow voice "Malice told me too. It, the one kit, was on the verge of dieing anyway, she didn't want it to live. It would have been Banan's chosen."

I forced a look of confusion on my face, to hide my suspicion.

"It was a tom kit, very large, strong, and mean. He attacked his siblings, their dead bodies, I mean." she added quickly, clearing up the confusion.

She was jingling. They had killed the kit for a good reason. I was still horrified. I didn't know Leafpool could kill _anything_ on purpose, better less a kit.

I walked away, still shocked. I wasn't really focused on where I was going, and smacked into a cat. I prayed that it wasn't Plague. Fortunately, for me, it was Autumn.

"Ouch." she meowed, shockingly calm, after slamming into the ground. I helped her up, uttering as many sorries as I could get out.

"It's okay," she assured me after regaining her footing, steadying herself with her tail "I was just about to sit here anyway."

"Hey, um, what was your mother's name?" I asked, curling my tail around my paws. I knew that was a very random question, but I had heard stories of a cat rippling through the camp. She was supposed to be very beautiful and very kind.

"Her name was Reflection. She always used to take us down to the drinking pool, to look at our reflections. She said they were a window into our souls." A smile slid on her face as she spoke.

"She named Malice?" I asked a bit unsure, cocking my head to one side. A cat so calm, deep and loving, naming her kit for a sinister look?

"No," her tone dropped to a whisper "Malice's real name is Mirror. She was named for our mother, only I don't know how. No one knows what a mirror is," she pondered, never finishing the sentence.

_I knew what a mirror was_. Every human being knows what a mirror is. I couldn't help but let out a squeak of laughter. Autumns face twisted into a puzzled frown.

"I'll tell you later." I lied. I knew I was forbidden to tell anyone.

"Hey!" Shania came up behind me and pinched my sides. I let out a squeak so loud, it made the room go silent. Then everyone erupted in laughter, even me.

Everyone had been, well drifting apart. This was the most united we've been lately. After the assembly at school, everyone was happy with each other. Jackie had been the only one to distance herself from everyone. Oddly enough she was coming in with more sports injuries lately. But now, we were all getting into petty disagreements again, taking sides, and reforming cliques.

All six periods of the day were more dull than usual, teachers droning on and on about nothing in particular. But when I got home, I screamed.

"Ivy!" my dad was calling my name. I found him sitting on the couch in a business suit. I stepped back, and screamed again.

"Ivy, it's me!" he looked terrably shocked, genuinely confused. _He leaves us, for months, and then expects a warm welcome?_ I was perplexed. Then the shock turned to happiness. I ran and hugged him as hard as I could.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice dripping with happiness.

"I'm here for the weekend on a business trip. I thought I'd come by to see you." he answered his face surging with glee. My happiness turned to rage in a matter of seconds.

_No, you've paid your price_. I recoiled, stepped back, and stepped again, and again, until I reached the phone. I picked it up, but I didn't know who to dial. I could call mom, call grandma, call 911? _No, I'm calling mom,_ I thought as a dialed. My dad was in the other room, probably disappointed or confused.

"How could you, just leave, get out of my house!" I could hear my mom yelling from the other room. I heard a shout, retaliation, and finally a slamming door.

"You're really brave." my little sister, Kylie, whispered behind me. I turned around on the couch, making a slight squeak on the leather.

"How?" I asked. I'd done more brave things as a warrior; this was a walk in the park to me.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell anyone. I couldn't have made him leave again, even though he deserves to…" then she threw her cupped hands to her face and began sobbing. I immediately ran across the wood floor and began to comfort her. I stroked her back, and offered words of comfort.

After awhile, Kylie's hands parted to reveal her tearstained face. My head snapped up, and my vision blurred.

When it cleared, I could see the back of a girl hunched over in the hallway at school, rising and falling with her sobs. She was covered in bruises along her arms, and littered with cuts, probably from rings. Then, she began to turn around, and right as I was about to see her face, my vision snapped back to reality.

I looked at Kylie once more, and stared at her shoulders. The girl in the vision wasn't her, defiantly. But the girl did seem familiar, like I had been seeing her from my peripheral vision for a long time. If it wasn't kylie, or me, or anyone really close to me, then who was it?


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey people! I need reveiws. **

**Lightkit- wait till the very end of this story, whenever that might be, and theirs a huge surprise for ya. You'll love it.**

**Give it up for my Beta- Kiasong! Wooooooooooooooooooooo!wooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Ps- here's a tip, don't virtually yell at someone, unless you have your facts strait. Bad expirience :(**

* * *

Paws poised on the ground, ready for battle. Fur bristled and claws flexed. Tails swished, and belly fur brushed the ground. Green eyes, then amber, yellow, gold, and violet eyes flashed with the light of the full moon, broke the darkness. I looked around, and I couldn't see any cat.

I watched as the tall grasses swayed on Windclan territory, concealing the rebellion. We had sneaked away from camp, in the twilight hour, and left for a concealing terrain. About ten minutes ago we had heard yowling from the direction of camp, and assumed they would check the territories as quickly as they could.

Ideas had been thrown around, in the last ten minutes or so, about leaving this territory all together. I had been against them all, one time or another. It seemed that about one third of the resistance wanted to leave.

I told them that we couldn't, we couldn't leave Banan here. With the kits hidden, and Millie the only one guarding them, they'd be found and tortured in our absence. That shocked them back to their senses.

"Well," a voice spoke somewhere far behind me. I immediately turned tail and gaped. Banan was standing on a hill, a tall one, with all five of his supporters standing in a line.

I was about to call the battle cry against the out numbered cats, then I froze. I saw more cats, walking up the hill behind him. There must have been about two hundred at his disposal. I looked to my left and right, and saw the other horrified cats.

"Banan," I heard one of the new cats say "the encampment is destroyed, the kits and she-cats taken to the nursing camp, and the toms all killed." Banan nodded to this cat, a pale cream tom.

"I was going to tell you we were moving today," yowled Banan to the cats in the grass"but I guess we have to put you somewhere first, so I can tell you properly."

He then whispered something to the cream tom. He lashed his tail, and then the cats started pouring over the hill. I ran foreword, but before I could get any fighting in, I got knocked out.

As I emerged from the loop, I lost all memory of the event. I went completely blank. I just casually strode into the house, and watched TV. Starclan wanted me to be at the next day of school.

"Now what is the-"my teacher droned on.

"Jackie Banta," Mr. Beetle was interrupted by the receptionist from the school office "your mom wants to see you out in the hall. Mr. Beetle, the copy machines jammed." Mr. Beetle waddled out the room, trailing after the receptionist.

I heard Jackie gulp loudly, then slowly walk out of the room. We all put a puzzled look on our face as to why Jackie would be scared to see her mom.

Then things got loud.

We heard Jackie's mom yell through the paper thin walls unique to the classroom, and Jackie tried to retaliate. But after she started talking, we heard a definite smack. Then a couple of yelled words, then another smack, then two more smacks then a couple of yelled words. Then it turned to yell, smack, yell, smack.

Then all we heard were sobs. No one in the room was moving.

"Well, aren't you going to do anything?" I asked the class, being returned a bunch of no's. I stalked out of the classroom, and saw exactly what I saw that night with Kylie. I had seen someone in the hallway, injured. That someone was Jackie Banta.

I bent over and touched her back. She looked over and stared at my face, beaming with a total broken feeling about her. I sat in front of her, Indian style, and waited. She continued crying for a minute or two, and then looked up at me.

"What?" she asked me, her voice cracked with tears.

"Talk." I returned. I remembered doing this with Wingkit, when she was upset.

"Why would I talk to you?"

"Do you see anyone else?"

"Why would I talk at all?"

"You're talking now."

"Fine," finally she cracked "that women, is my stepmother. She _hates_ me, I mean _really_ hates me. Every time I do a little thing wrong, she beats me, like, like, like,"

"Like your friends did to me." I remembered the day with Leo_. She seemed so stupid through that whole time. _

"Sort of," she seemed oddly calm "and my dad thinks I'm being dramatic. I showed him the bruises, but he thinks _I_ made them, because I don't like her."

"Fathers can be really stupid." I remarked, remembering my own.

"Yeah," she let out a little laugh, weak, but genuine.

"You should tell someone,"

"I can't, not me,"

"I'll help you. If you could tell me, you can tell anyone." _She used to see me as an obstacle. Now I'm a friendly ear,_ I thought as she pondered.

I helped her up, and walked her back to class. I asked Mr. Beetle if we could go to the office. I helped her tell her story to our assistant principal. I helped her into the police car, and then she was gone. But she wasn't gone for good.

As I walked back into the building, my memories hit me. **I had to get home.**

**

* * *

**

Hey again! Unless I get five more reveiws, I won't update, so get your behinds to the reveiw tab and type like your life depends on it. Go!


	10. Chapter 10

I walked calmly through the hallway, or it would seem that way to the untrained eye

I walked calmly through the hallway, or it would seem that way to the untrained eye. On the inside I was freaking out. _Why does starclan keep making me forget I was a clan cat!_ I though, still was screaming, in my head.

"Um," I had approached Mr. Beetle, in the classroom, and found myself not knowing what to say. He was standing in the front of the class, looking impatient.

"Yes?" he asked, in his usual funny, loud tone. He spread his hands out, like he was asking a real question. _What am I supposed to say, I need to go home so I can save a world of warrior cats that desperately need my help because a cat named Banan attacked them for, like, the second time?_

"Run that by me again," he asked looking confused. I, to, was confused until I heard the snickering of my classmates, which then turned to roaring laughter. _Crap, I just said that out loud!_ I thought panicked.

"I have an emergency at home," I simply stated. It wasn't a complete lie, or a lie at all in fact.

"That's not what you said," he said very flat, being funny. I was screaming on the inside, I hope I wasn't screaming on the outside too.

"That's what I meant." I stated firmly. I made sure not to have an attitude with Mr. Beetle. I've seen kids come out of his detentions crying, and running for their lives. Plus, I had to get home.

"Ok, call home. Press nine, then dial." He motioned towards the phone.

I quietly stepped toward the grey, square school phone, skin prickling. Should I call my mom, and tell her what exactly? I didn't think it again, afraid I would speak out loud. The, normally warm, buttons felt like ice against my skin as I dialed. Dial tone, dial tone, again, again, droning until the fifth tone, I waited.

"Psychology Resource Group, this is Sandra, how may I help you?" I heard my mom in a generic, happy, voice.

"Mom, I-I- I need to get home." I stuttered in confusion. What would I say?

"Why?" my mom dropped the fake tone and replaced it with an annoyed rasp.

"I feel sick, just pick me up and drop me off, can you do that?" I lied.

"Okay I'll be right there, but I can't stay at home with you, is-"

"That's fine." I interrupted.

"I'm on my way." I hear the little click of a hung up phone. Mission accomplished. But the real mission was when I was actually at _home_.

I walked down to the office empty handed, since Mr. Beetle was my second period, and Shania was bringing me the rest of my homework for the day.

I was finally home, after an anxious car-ride, and long red light, and a questioning mother, I was finally alone. I ran out the door as fast as my feet would carry me. This was pretty fast, considering I was out in a matter of seconds.

"Owww," was the first thing I said when I woke up.

I had a huge headache, and was stinging from my tail. When I opened my eyes, I took a good look around. I saw the island, but more crowded than I'd ever seen it.

I saw familiar faces, like little sparks in a sea of ash. We were gravely out numbered.

"I though I told you to only kill the toms, and knock out the she-cats, not the other way around, you dolt!" I heard a voice form the leader's tree. As I guessed, I looked up to see Banan, and that tom who I had seen talking to him earlier.

I looked down in front of him to see Rippletail, Minnowscale's mate. He was unconscious and his body barely moved with the push and pull of breathing. I also saw Minnowscale, next to him, her pelt stained red like Deathberries. She was dead.

"This is the only mix-up sir," replied the tom formally.

"But that cat was pregnant, a valuable cat, we wanted she-cats like her! Our numbers must grow!" I felt shiver crawl up my spine.

"Hey," I asked the cat beside me with a familiar scent, my pelt bristling "How long was Minnowscale pregnant?"

"About a quarter moon." I heard the soothing sound of Leafpool's voice.

"Who's left alive?" I asked her gravely, wrapping my tail around my paws, brushing it against the island soil.

"Me, you, and all the she-cats on this side of the fight, except Minnowscale." Leafpool's voice was dripping with sorrow.

"What about Lionclaw, and Jaypaw, and… Twister?" I suddenly remembered that cat, but I had no clue why he came into my head.

"Twister, anlong with all the other allies from Banan, are still alive, but treated as slaves. The others though, have been killed."

I felt my heart break inside my chest, sending a wave rushing through my body, wiping all warmth out of me. I looked down, tears welling in my eyes. I saw through blurry vision as they fell to the ground, dimpling the dusty soil.

The cat I loved, was gone? It couldn't be, he went entire battles without getting hurt, and now he was dead? All my guy friends, gone? All my male allies gone?

I felt a pang of sympathy for Leafpool, she had lost her apprentice.

"Where's Hollyfrost?" I asked through a tear-cracked voice, wanting to see a familiar friend. Leafpool motioned to a mass of Black fur lying down. I ran, afraid she was dead. Then I saw her rise and fall with a steady breath and relaxed.

"Hollyfrost, come on wake up," I jabbed her in the side with my paw and her eyes immediately flew open, and she jumped to all four paws.

"Don't poke me there, you'll hurt them." She meowed, panicked.

"Hurt what?"

"My kits," she stroked her belie with her tail, letting out a soft purr.

"Kits!" I quietly exclaimed "whose are they?" I was curious. I had a hunch, and it was pretty plausible.

"Twister's." she replied happily. I was right. That was why I had remembered Twister; the whole I-know-she-knows thing was still there.

"He isn't dead, is he?" she asked, provoked by a wave of panic. Her pelt bristled and her eyes grew wide as pebbles.

"No, he's alive, but you won't see him for a while." I truthfully meowed.

"What about Lionclaw, is he okay?" she asked suddenly aware of my feelings. It was like clawing acid into a fresh wound. I turned my head to the side, to hide my tears.

"Oh, no," she whispered, brushing against my cheek for comfort.

"Danger the clans will all lose, once you kill the one with bruise. Jynx, Twister, Gypsy and Dawn, are on all the side with Pawn. Once the problem as turned black, you will get what you lost back." I recited the words, exactly as they had been told to me.

"What?" I heard Hollyfrost say somewhere near my ear, in-between strokes with her tongue.

"That third line is impossible. Nothing can bring all that we lost back, nothing."


	11. I'm so sorry!

1Hey! My computer where I keep all my documents doesn't have internet yet (I hate moving!) But they will be up as sooon as I get it. And, trust me, you all will be shocked.

Love,

Violets in Shadow


	12. Chapter 11

"Youch!" I quietly exclaimed, padding toward where Leafpool was sitting, sorting herbs. I felt like I had a painful knot in my stomach, like I ate something bad. Which wasn't unlikely, since we always ate yesterday's fresh-kill. Only the pregnant she-cats and Banan's people got fresh food.

We had been moved to a stretch of land beyond the clans, but not to far, and joined the encampment prisoners, to hunt for and serve Banan's supporters. I met so many new cats in the last three days; my head was spinning with new faces and names.

"Something wrong?" asked Leafpool, seeing me flinch for a second time as I padded over the unfamiliar, dusty ground.

I lay down on my side, and felt her furry paws stroke my stomach. Her paws felt soothing as they slid across my black fur, putting slight pressure down. She stopped cold, about halfway through the second stroke. She stroked again and stopped in the exact same spot, around my ribcage, or lower. I looked up at her, and her eyes were wide as daisies.

"What?" I asked, hoping this wasn't like the time I had Greencough and no one told me. She lifted her paw, returned it to mirror her other one, and then bent down to my ear. She had obviously lost all calmness. She paused for a moment, her breath cold as ice on my ear.

"You're pregnant." She whispered, shocked. _What?_ I thought, equally as shocked. I was still so young, I never expected it. My eyes soon grew rounder than Leafpool's. I had only been a warrior for about four moons.

"You can't tell anyone!" I whispered.

"Who's?" she asked, mirroring my whisper.

"Lionclaw's," I responded, voice laced with sorrow.

"But if I don't tell anyone, you won't be healthy, and the kits won't be either," she quietly exclaimed "and it feels like about five."

"I'll figure it out." _Five?_ I shuffled my paws on the ground angrily. Not sure what I was angry at, but I was angry.

"They're almost as far along as Hollyfrost's," she began "they'll be apprenticed on the same day." It was almost as if she had forgotten that we _weren't_ home, and these kits _wouldn't_ be apprentices, if we couldn't win.

"Malice!" I remembered suddenly.

_What is bringing these random thoughts of random cats? _I though quickly before continuing.

If she had been caught helping us she could have been killed, or worse. I have no idea what brought that though to my head, but it did answer a question.

"She's alright, she got away in time. But Millie and-" Leafpool was cut off by a loud squalling. Wingkit, who would be an older apprentice by now, was being dragged by Claws into the prison.

Wingkit was fighting hard, almost warrior-like, with the moves I had taught her. I had taken every spare moment to train her like an apprentice. I had even made sure the others who had kits to mentor would train theirs too. We had just started doing this formally, about a week before the battle. But I had been training Wingkit the whole time.

"Ow!" she yelped as she was tossed at my paws. I ran to her and licked her silver fur, helped her up, then glared at Claws. He just smirked, and stalked off, his cream tail waving in the air.

"Well," I heard Leafpool still sitting next to me, unmoving "that finishes my thought." She added before padding away to the make-shift medicine den.

"Move!" I jumped back, out of the way of a Banan cat. He stalked past, not giving a hint that he saw us.

"The others are coming too." She announced as the shock wore off "I don't see why we weren't in the battle to begin with." She finished in an annoyed voice. I just realized that Wingkit was no longer a kit. She had grown up. Her fluffy kit fur was all gone, and she had grown into a mature cat.

"Hey, can you tell all the clan cats something, Wingkit?" I asked, and Idea popping into my head.

"Sure, what?" she asked, bowing her head and trailing to a whisper.

"I'm going to help give you all apprentice ceremonies tonight. Tell them all, so other worthy young cats can be made apprentices. I feel we could all head the ceremonies, and use certain words so we don't offend starclan."

"When, once during this whole thing, have starclan helped us?" she remarked sounding hurt, and sharp.

"You have no idea." I replied, thoughtful as she padded away to the ear of Sandstorm.

* * *

"WHAT?" yowled Hollyfrost, in the cover of an unfamiliar forest. I had told her.

"Yup." I replied shrugging my shoulders, not exactly an answer, but I didn't really find an answer for her unfinished though of "what."

"You mean…well…uh…yay…no wait…what again?" was all I got from her muffled cry. It was a mash up of emotions, similar to what I felt when losing Lionclaw.

When you grieve, or get a smack-in-the-face piece of new like _that_, you tend to lose any connection you had with the world. But, eventually, the shock wears off and your mind's released to anger, pain, sadness, loneliness and any other emotion you've had since birth.

"Use your words," I fake pleaded, like talking to a preschooler.

"But, you and me, were somewhere, not close, I,"

"Words, Hollyfrost, words,"

"Ha-ow, ma-na-na-ny," she uttered, her words broken and distorted.

"Okay, I think I got that one, is it, how many am I having?"

I got only a nod in response.

"Leafpool says, about," I fished in my mind for the answer "five."

"How come you didn't freak out when I told you?" she replied, sounding haggard. Same old Hollyfrost.

"I guess I'm used to change." I replied, thinking of my home life.

"I feel sorry for Lionclaw."

"Yeah, I always do," I stared and the ground and a small smile slid across my face.

* * *

"Hey!" I prompted the chattering audience from the top of a hollow log, only to be drowned out by constant meowing.

"HEY PEOPLE!" I yowled, as quietly as I could. That shut them up. Partially because they didn't know what "people" meant.

"We have all gathered here, to welcome apprentices into Thunderclan, though any kit old enough may come foreword."

Several young cats stepped out of the crowd, their families proud and shining.

"First, I want to make sure I'm not intruding on anyone's boundaries. With Blackstar, Firestar," I choked a little on that one "Onestar, Leopardstar and the deputies gone, I think we should nominate temporary deputies to, do certain things." I waited for nominations of the best cats in each clan.

"I think Rowanclaw should be Shadowclan's." I heard the voice of Tawnypelt. Rowanclaw looked down in embarrassment, and his ears blushed.

"Anyone want to back that up?" I asked the crowd of clustered Shadowclan.

"I will," sounded an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes." sounded all the others.

"Okay, get up here." I called to Rowanclaw, who joined me on the log.

"I nominate Crowfeather!" sounded a feminine she-cat. I recognized her to be Whitetail, now disguised as Tansy.

"Thank you, Whitetail." I heard the raspy voice of Crowfeather respond.

"Anyone want to-" I started.

"I want Breezetail to lead!" cried an unknown, yet familiar voice. _What? _A though clicked in my head._ How are they alive, they're toms right?_

"How did he survive?" I asked curtly.

"He disguised himself, brilliantly, with the name Cougar." responded the she-cat with adoring enthusiasm.

"Heathergaze, you're too amazing." replied the voice, I recognized to be Breezetail's.

_Wha?_ I was too surprised to complete the word. I had a though, but was beaten to the punch.

"It's not like it was his idea or anything," meowed Whitewing sounding like an annoyed teenager "Millie disguised her name straight from the beginning, you mousebrained credit-taker!"

"Liar!" yowled Breezetail in return.

"No, no, the battle! How'd he survive that!" I grew frustrated, waiting on them.

"They didn't kill all the toms, enslaved a few, but didn't kill all of them." She replied snippily.

"I guess I was just unlucky," I meowed in pain, turning my head to the side, making some concerned faces appear in the crowd.

"Well, I want Crowfeather to lead!" meowed an anonymous cat, followed by a wave of Windclan yes's.

"Okay, come on up." I meowed to Crowfeather who joined me on the log.

"Okay can I get something out of the way?" I asked the cats around me and, like my cousin Amy, didn't wait for an answer "We need to get Thunderclan's deputy out of the way so I don't feel so out of place up here."

"How about you?" I heard Wingkit's voice from directly in front of me.

"Uhh," I stuttered, not sure how to say it without giving my pregnancy away. I looked to Leafpool, whose face read_, its okay, you can do it._ But I was still panicked.

"I nominate Sandstorm." I meowed matter-of-factly.

"Sure." I heard in the crowd. But I also heard "No, Violetstorm." as well.

"Okay all those in favor of Sandstorm, raise one paw." I made a claw mark in the rotting bark for each raised paw I saw. I counted fifteen.

"All those in favor of…"

"Violetstorm!" Wingkit finished for me.

"raise one paw." Again, I made a claw mark for each raised paw. I counted fifteen, again.

"A tie,"

"Recount!" I heard from the crowd.

"Owww, starclan, Violetstorm just lead already!"

"Aw, fine!" I finally answered, and scanned the crowd for any sign of disapproval. I saw none.

"Riverclan now?" I heard a kit mew from the crowd.

"Okay, any takers?" I asked. I was greeted with silence, and some nervous paw shuffling.

"Come on, who honestly doesn't want to be deputy?"

"I'll lead, if it's okay." I heard from the crowd. I recognized the voice to be Mosspelt's, from Riverclan. She padded foreword, and looked to the crowd. She was answered with happy meows. I welcomed her to the top of the log.

Okay, now back to the matter." I began beckoning with my tail for the Thunderclan kits to come foreword. I saw Wingkit, Sleepkit, Hollowkit, Tanglekit and Streamkit sitting very excited, right below me.

That night went well, and I gave Hollyfrost Sleeppaw, Whitewing Hollowpaw, Birchfall Tanglepaw, Hazeltail Streampaw and I took Wingpaw. Now the problem was how to train them.


	13. Chapter 12

My tail curved around my paws as I sat in darkness, as I had for about ten minutes. Suddenly, a huge flash of light blinded me and the world went white. I put my paw over my eyes, like I would do if it were my human hand. A figure, a cat, materialized from no where. I couldn't make it out because my vision was still spotted from the huge flash. It took a minute before the spots faded, by then the cat was so close to me, I could smell it's scent. _His _scent.

"Lionclaw?" his pale orange tabby fur blinded me even more than the flash.

"Yes, it's me." I had just began to forget his voice. Now I would never forget. I touched noses with him, and slid my face across his. His fur felt like the best thing in the world, and starclan knows I need some good right about now.

"How are you..." I stopped cold when I felt something wet and sticky on my neck. It was only to late I recognized the scent of blood. I recoiled immediately, but still felt the blood coating my neck and chest. I looked to Lionclaw, and the blood was gushing from a huge wound in his neck.

"Noooooooo!" I tried to lunge forward, but I found I couldn't move. He collapsed on the ground, the most desperate and painful look on his face.

"Why won't...you help...me...Violet...storm?" he strangled out the words, and I could hear the blood bubbling up in his throat before it spilled out of his mouth. I felt a sharp stab in my belly, and felt the bood flow out of the wound and cling to my fur, matting it with it's sickly sweet stickiness. I began to scream, but I couldn't hear my self.

"Violetstorm..." a whisper sound through my false screams.

"Violetstorm..."it grew steadily louder as I struggled to break my frozen transe in vain.

"Violetstorm..." it grew louder still as I involuntarily collapsed onto the invisible ground.

"Violetstorm!" a cross between a whisper and a yell broke the white world, and replaced it with a black nothingness. I stopped struggleing, finding I could move again.

"You really need to calm down. You've been kicking me in the back for a long time!"

"Hollyfrost?" I recognized her voice in it's scarcastic tone, in a more angry tone as it had been lately.

"Nightmare?" I opened my eyes to find myself in Hollyfrost's and my den. We had made it makeshift the night before, under a pine tree. The needles nearly kept us up all night. I flipped over on my belly, and crouched in a tire position.

"More like night terror." I'd been having horrible nightmares every since Lionclaw died. Everytime the kits kicked when I was asleep, I would feel like a I was stabbed.

It had been horrible lately, for everyone. Banan's cronies had been given the right to use us for whatever they wanted. I was left alone for reasons unknown to me, but life pretty much sucked for everyone else. Some banan-cats were nicer than others. Some pitied kits, some pitied the elders. Some pitied no one at all. Some were just down right cruel.

"Violetstorm?" I heard Wingpaw's small voice from the back of the den. She slid between the high grass that made our den the least bit private. The space was actually very large on the inside because the tree blocked all grass from growing under it. The tree was about three feet in radius, all the way around the trunk.

"Hey Wingpaw, what are you doing here?" Hollyfrost greeted my apprentice with a huge yawn to follow.

"Sorry if I woke you. Can me and the other ki- _apprentices _sleep here?"

"I though you were sleeping with Millie." Hollyfrost wondered out loud.

"Yeah, but we got kicked out of our den, and the cat who did it says we can't have her with us because he thinks she's our mother and he dosen't want families together."

"Of course you can." I replied. Wingpaw's lit up as she sliped throught he grass, follwed by the others. They all curled up together, and Sleeppaw popped her head up.

"Thank you." she meowed, a little to loudly. Her hearing wasn't anybetter than it was when she was born. Everyone was hopeful, so any so-called improvment was blown way up. She was still almost deaf.

Once more in my life, cats lie. _I hate it when cats lie._

* * *

See, I'm still here! Sorry for not updating, i was busy, REALLY BUSY. I will be continueing!


End file.
